People may order a product from a retail outlet. In some instances, ordering a product may involve a requestor interacting with a retail outlet representative to obtain the product. In some instances, ordering a product may involve a requestor interacting with a retail outlet representative and arranging for delivery of the product to a particular location at a particular time by a service agent.